The Beginning of Love
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: The Utara, Uchiha, and Senju have been enemies forever. When peace came, love formed. ONE SHOT, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!


**Yes, there will be a sequel later one. And it wont be a one shot.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Pleasereadmything**

* * *

Love, a wonderful yet horrid being. Wonderful, since it brings joy to your soul. Horrid, because one fatal mistake and your soul is plunged into darkness. Have you ever fallen in love? Not those simple school/life crushes, but actual true love. Something that many people in this depressing world never experience.

In the beginning, there weren't two friends that played at the river. There were three. Two boys and a girl. The three never told their last names, but they kept it that way. The Uchiha, Senju, and Utara clan have been enemies since the beginning of time. The Uchiha and Utara both have very similar dojutsu's. The sharingan and the rosuri, both have the same abilities. But the sharingan masters in genjutsu, while the rosuri masters in fuiinjutsu. The Rosuri clan also have a special element only their clan could use, they could infuse darkness, light, or both with their element. Making dark/light fire, lightning, water etc. Having different effects. Anyway back to the friends. They played, trained, grew together. Never knowing each others last names. It was peaceful.

"I'LL GET IT ON THE OTHER SIDE ONE DAY!" Uchiha Madara yelled at his two friends. His friends seriously pitied him.

"Suuuuure. You believe that." Utara Kimiko said.

"Don't worry, we'll support you all the way." Senju Hashirama said halfheartedly.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the two, Hashirama retreated into his emo corner.

"I was only trying to support... because you're my friend." He muttered. Madara's anger face softened. "Because you suck at rock skipping." He concluded while Kimiko threw back her head and laughed. A vein popped on Madara's head.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SAY ONE THING, BUT THEN SAY ANOTHER!" Madara angrily pointed at his sulking friend while Kimiko amusingly watched the scene before her.

Madara Uchiha had spiky black hair, with his cold dark eyes. He was easily angered when he doesn't get something he wants. Hashirama Senju had short brown hair, with warm brown eyes, he had a kind personality. But when yelled at he sulks in his emo corner. Kimiko Utara had black hair that reached to her shoulders, and also had dark colored eyes. Her personality...well...you'll see.

"Give it up, Madi. He'll never get rid of his depression problem." Kimiko said.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MADI, KOKO?!" Madara yelled in Kimiko's face. A vein popped on her head.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KOKO, _MADI-KUN_?!" She yelled back into Madara's face. Lightning was crossing from their glares as they growled at each other.

"Get a room!" Hashirama yelled at the two. Out of his emo corner.

The two snapped, as they grinned creepily in Hashirama's direction. Hashirama laughed nervously and took a step back. "Hehe..."  
"Hashirama..." Kimiko sang while cracking her knuckles, "Since we're your friends, we'll give you a three second head start. 3" Hashirama started running.

"2" Madara said while also cracking his knuckles.

"1!" The two said in unison as they chased after their friend with fists raised.

A Week Later:

Hashirama was sitting near the river, crying his eyes out.

"Yo! Hashirama!" Kimiko greeted as she walked along with Madara.

"Long time no see." He greeted. When they looked at Hashirama crying they were surprised.

"Oy, Hashirama. What's wrong?" Kimiko kindly asked.

"It's nothing." He replied white tears still flowed down his eyes.

"Come one. Tell us." Madara demanded.

"It's nothing." He sobbed as his face was like a sad puppy.

"WE CAN TELL YOUR SAD SO JUST TELL US!" They ordered with annoyed looked pasted on their faces.

"My little brother died. I came to the river because, I feel like this river washes away my feelings." Hashirama answered as silence hang in the air. "Do you have any siblings?" Hashirama asked his two friends.

"Yeah, I have a younger sister." Kimiko answered.

"And I have a younger brother." Madara also answered.

"And we'll do anything to protect them." They both answered. More silence hung in the air as Hashirama wiped away his tears. A smirk played on his face.

"You know, you two are alike in so many ways. Why don't you two just hook up?" He asked. A vein popped on their heads as they threw Hashirama into the river and wiped their hands on their clothing.

"Idiot..." They muttered as Hashirama was swimming back to shore. After that day, we both thought of the same dream. For peace to end this war. We trained along side each other, comparing out moves. Pointing out weaknesses, growing stronger by the day. Having competitions against each other every day, and Hashirama kept bugging Kimiko and Madara by telling them to admit we like each other. Which earned him a bonk on the head, or a throw in the river. Our friendship was closer than ever, even though we didn't know each others last names. We happily kept it that way.

Few Weeks Later:

"When is he coming?" Madara asked his waiting friend. The two were impatiently waiting for Hashirama to come so they could start the wall climbing challenge.

"He'll come." Kimiko replied.

"Guys!" Hashirama had an excited look on his face, "I made a new jutsu, let's master it together!"

"Really?" Kimiko asked bored with an eyebrow raised.

Madara looked bored, "Show us."

"Alright," Hashirama was making a few handseals as he explained, "It's called, A Secret Taijutsu Technique, a Super Fire Style Genjutsu Slice Giant Shuriken Two-Step Drop Jutsu."  
"Nope...I can't visualize it at all." Madara answered.

"What is it? Taijutsu or genjutsu?" Kimiko asked.

"In the first place, the name is too long." He complained.

"It's stupid." Kimko answered.

"I mean, no one could possibly use it." Madara added.

"It's stupid."

"Who could remember a name like that?" Madara pointed out.

"It's stupid."

"If you guys let me explain-" Hashirama started with a defeated look.

"NO!" They answered.

"Anyway, today, is cliff climbing challenge." Madara pointed upward pointing out the finish point. Hashirama sulked in his emo corner.

"This is your weakness." Kimiko pinted out.

"You get depressed all the time." Madara explained.

"And your weakness is to judge too quickly..." Hashirama muttered. A vein popped on his forehead. Hashirama looked at Kimiko, "And you wont admit you like Madara." A vein also popped on the girl's forehead. Before they could yell at him, Hashirama bolted up the wall.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The two yelled as they climbed up the wall, after their acting friend. The three were panting at the top of the cliff.

"I won..." Hashirama celebrated.

"Duh."

"You started ahead of us." Pointed out Madara. The three looked down at the giant forest below them.

"When this war is over, what'll we do?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmm...Never thought about it." Madara answered.

"I know!" Hashirama answered excitedly, "We'll build out settlement here!"

"Huh?" The two asked in unison.

"And make it so kids won't have to kill each other! We'll create a school where kids can train and grow up stronger! Assign missions that fit an individual's abilities and strengths! Have superious who can properly assign ranks to commissions! Kids won't be sent to the battlefronts. It will be a place where they can live to drink alcohol. It'll be a place, where they're safe." Hashirama finished with sparkles in his eyes.

Madara and Kimiko had a grin on their faces, "I like it. It'll be a place, where I can protect my little sister." Kimiko answered.

"Ditto." Madara said.

"And you two can get married!" Hashirama finished. Madara and Kimiko sighed before pushing their dreaming friend off the cliff.

"Ready?" Asked Kimiko as she stood next to Madara on the other side. While Hashirama was at the other.

"Ready." Hashirama answered as he bounced two stones in his hand. The three threw their stones across the river, and for the first time, Madara made it.

"YES!" He celebrated jumping up and down like a child as he held up the stone he recevied.

Kimiko looked at Madara with a sweat drop. "You don't have to act like a kid about it." She muttered.

"Oh Kimiko~" Hashirama sang with a smug look on his face. "You remember the bet."

Kimiko's face was covered in red. "What bet?" Madara asked his friends.

"That I would do something if you got your stone across at the end of the day." Kimiko looked away.

"What?" He asked as he looked from his blushing friend to the smug one.

Kimiko sighed, she cupped Madara's face, making him face her. The red blush was still present on her cheeks, the blush was slowly forming on Madara's face too. Hashirama in the background was leaning in with an excited look. "That I would do this." Kimiko leaned in and kissed Madara. Madara was shocked, scared, and surprisingly happy. When Kimiko pulled back the blush was still on her cheeks. She quickly waved goodbye as she ran up the side of the river, back home. Madara was frozen still like a statue.

"YEEEEEES!" Hashirama yelled as he threw his fists in the air as he left the frozen Madara. He pocketed his stone while walking through the forest, he stopped when he saw his brother, Tobirama. This wasn't good.

The great Madara Uchiha somehow made it back home, the people of his clan noticed the dreamy expression on his face as he walked by. Izuna was the only person brave enough to ask when Madara made it home.

"What's wrong?" He asked his lovestruck brother. Madara didn't answer as he had his head in his hands, while leaning on a table. "Brother?" He nudged his big brothers shoulder, again and again while calling his name. Finally, after ten minutes of nudging and calling, Madara snapped out of it.  
"What is it, Izuna?" He asked.

"Father wants to see you." Izuna asked, "What's with the look on your face?"

A blush found it's way to Madara's cheeks as he ruffled his younger brothers hair, "You'll understand when your older." He answered before walking out of the room.

"Utara Kimiko." His father looked at his daughter with a glare,"Do you realize who you have been with these past few weeks?"

Kimiko hung her head low, "No. Father."

"You have been with a Uchiha and Senju!" He slammed his fist on a nearby table, creating a crack. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kimiko had a dumbstruck look on her face, "I-I... don't know what to say, father."

The leader of the Utara clan sighed, "You have disappointed me." The leader wished for a son that will lead the Utara clan and legacy, but Kimiko's mother died while giving birth to Aiko, Kimiko's younger sister. So instead, he pressed his first daughter to perfection. Never taking good as an answer. Only perfect. (A/N Almost similar to my life.)

"I'm sorry, father." Kimiko bowed to her disappointed father. Aiko was sitting from the sides with tears collecting under her eyes. She had dark hair that was to her shoulders, and warm brown doe eyes.

"Tomorrow, we'll rid of the Uchiha and Senju heirs. Don't try and warn them." Kimiko's father said as he dismissed them both. Outside the house, Kimiko pulled out her skipping stone, gripping it tightly.

The Next Day:

The three were both different spots. Kimiko in the middle of the river, Madara on the right side, with Hashirama on the other. Unknown expressions showed on their faces.

"Let's skip the greeting, and skip the stones first." Madara suggested.

"Yeah..." Muttered Kimiko.

"Sure." Hashirama said as the three threw their stones. Madara and Kimiko skipped their stones to Hashirama, as Hashirama skipped his stones to his two friends. The three caught their stones and looked on the other sides. Look of shock and anger were pasted on their faces.

"You know what? I forgot, I need to help my sister out with something." Said Kimiko as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I gotta head home for something." Answered Madara as he and Kimiko turned around planning to run.

"O-oh yeah, the I'll head home. Bye." He waved.

Hashirama's stones: Run

Get Away

Madara's: Trap, Scram.

Kimiko's: Go, Run

The three start running in opposite directions, as their fathers and younger sibling head out of their hiding spots. Madara, Hashirama, and Kimiko looked back and saw their families on the river. Preparing to battle.

"Well well. If it isn't the Senju and Uchiha." Kimiko's father commented. Aiko was in purple armor, her clans symbol pasted on her helmet as she held up her sword. Tobirama and Izuna doing the same.

"Since we're all here, we'll decide the winner now." The Senju leader replied as his son came forward to attack. Aiko and Izuna ran forward and attacked also. Their swords clang as they smash against each other. The leaders jump into the air, ready to attack.

"WAIT!" The three friends shouted, trying to get their attention.

The leaders of the clan realized something. If their own child was killed right before their eyes, it would likely, no matter how slight. Unbalance their heart. Meaning, whoever could land the first strike, would determine the outcome. The three younger siblings jumped back, eying each other. Not noticing the sword/kunai's thrown at their heads. Then three stones stopped the weapons from hitting the children. They looked up in surprise as the weapons and stones sank to the ground. Kimiko, Hashirama, and Madara jumped out, appearing in front of their younger siblings. Protecting them.

"I'll never forgive anyone who kills my sister." Kimiko warned as her eyes shined purple, one black triangle trapped her pupil. Kimiko finally awoken her rosuri, Hashirama's eyes widen in shock.

"Me neither." Madara's eyes glowed red as one tomoe took it's place near his pupil. The Utara and Uchiha leader showed a small smirk.

"It seems my daughter finally awakened her Rosuri." The Utara leader boasted.

"And my son, the Sharingan." The Uchiha Clan said. "Madara, can we take them?"

"No. Hashirama is stronger then me, and Kimiko..." He glanced at the glaring Utara, "...is at the same level as me. It's best to leave for now." The only one that noticed the change in the glare was Madara's father, he looked at his son with curiosity.

"Kimiko, Aiko." The Utara clan leader snapped, "We'll retreat for now." The Utara and Uchiha turned to walk away.

"Wait! Madara, Kimiko!" The eldest siblings that were leaving stopped, they still had their back to the others.

"You know, Hashirama...It seems, we can't achieve... that dream of ours." Kimiko responded.

"Right." Madara added, "Face it. My brothers were killed by Senju. Your brothers by the Uchiha. Kimiko's clan by the Senju and Uchiha. This is why we'll never be able to find peace. Because I am, Uchiha Madara." He looked back with his sharingan still active. Kimiko looked back, her rosuri was active as well.

"Hmph. Even if we didn't get any intel on the Senju, we got something even better." Madara's father said. The Uchiha and Utara walked away, and so did the Senju. At that moment, the three were enemies that met at the river. The three clans fought and fought, the three children never stopped. The hatred of their clans drove them to kill and grow stronger. Kimiko and Madara decided to completely erase Hashirama and each other as friends. Madara grew with his fire affinity, Hashirama with his earth, water and wood. Kimiko with her fire, dark, and light affinity. The dark was achieved when Kimiko reached the second stage of her rosuri (Two triangles) and the light was achieved during the third stage (Three triangles), Before they knew it, they became leaders of their clans. They were farther and farther away from reaching their dream.

Years of fighting have passed. The three all grew their hair out. Their swords clang against each other, a few feet away, their younger siblings were also fighting. Tobirama, Izuna, and Aiko were panting from their long battle. But then Izuna and Aiko fell to the ground, severely wounded with sword strikes from Tobirama when he used his Flying Raijin Slice. Madara and Kimiko took note of this, they jumped away from their fight to check on their younger siblings.

"AIKO/IZUNA!" They both yelled. They gathered their bodies in their arms before retreating off the battle ground. But it was too late. They both died the same night. Kimiko and Madara activated their dojutsu's. Madara with the mangekyo sharingan, and Kimiko with the hitomi (Pupil of the eye) rosuri. Her eyes were still purple but instead her pupil had a white dot in the middle, with spikes poking out. The three gathered for a final fight.

"You know. My brother died that night." Madara said as he activated his new sharingan.

"My sister also died that night." Kimiko said while activating her new rosuri.

"He left me the power to protect the Uchiha." Madara said.

"I sent a cease-fire agreement. If you really want to protect the Uchiha and Utara, then we need to stop fighting." Hashirama tried to reason. But they didn't listen. Instead, their chakra's formed into a beast. Madara's was a blue warrior, while Kimiko's was a black and white colored gargoyle with wings.

Madara sent a punch toward Hashirama.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom!" Stopping Madara's punch and surrounding Kimiko and Madara. The flowers bloomed and spread poisonous pollen that slightly affected the two.

"Stop, fighting is meaningless!" Hashirama warned.

"Then why..." Madara drifted off.

"Did they die!" There was a burst of power. Now Madara's warrior had armor, and was bigger than before. Kimiko's gargoyle also wore armor, had two scythes in each hand. One black and one white, a helmet concealed the monster's face.

"Wood Golem Jutsu!" Hashirama announced as the ground under him broke. Out came a wooden man with yellow eyes. The three started fighting, throwing chakra everywhere, landing punches. Destroying the land. It was the final straw, each put all their chakra into their weapons, and striked. There was a blinding light, a giant crash, and after the light cleared, there were Kimiko and Madara, laying side by side. Both tired, and with blood dripping from their mouths.

"Damm i-it. Kimiko muttered. Madara was having a small difficulty breathing as Tobirama took out two swords and held them over the two clan leaders.

"It's over, Uchiha Madara, Utara Kimiko." Tobirama was about to slice them but his brother stopped him.

"Tobirama, don't!" Hashirama ordered as he knelt by the side of his friends.

"But, we have to take this chan-" Tobirama tried to protest.

Hashirama shot him a dark death glare, "Don't touch them."

"Hashirama, just end this." Kimiko ordered.

"It's an honor to die by your hands." Madara said.

"Stop it, if I kill you two, it will only make the others follow you." Hashirama explained.

Kimiko let out a huff, "No one would have the guts to do that."

"Not right now, but later on...Why can't we end the war?" Hashirama asked. "We made a promise, to create our village, together. Can't we go back to those days? Where we dreamed and skipped rocks."

"Not possible." Answered Kimiko.

"We're not the same." Said Madara. Hashirama gave them a pleading look.

Kimiko sighed. "The only way I'm going back, is if you bring back my sister. So you might as well kill me now."

Hashirama shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Then either kill yourself, or your brother." Madara negotiated.

"How can you do something absu-" One shinobi was about to complain before Hashirama silenced him.

"Very well." Hashirama took out a kunai, "Tobirama, take care of the clan for me." He said as he pulled away a piece of armor, he pulled the kunai towards him. Kimiko and Madara's eyes widened, they leapt forward and had both their hands on the kunai, stopping Hashirama.

"I've seen enough." Madara answered.

"Idiot..." Kimiko muttered. A smile shined on Hashirama's face, the next day. The three clans got together and signed a treaty.

"Hey, do you remember that kiss you two had?" Hashirama asked during the signing of the treaty.

"What kiss?" Madara and Kimiko asked as they signed their names.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Kimiko lost the bet, then she had to kiss Madara. It was your first kiss." Hashirama explained with a smirk on his face. A vein mark popped on Kimiko and Madara's head, they clearly remembered that moment.

"Oy, Hashirama." Kimiko said while cracking her knuckles, "Do you remember this?" Madara and Kimiko jumped Hashirama. Madara had his friend in a headlock, while Kimiko was twisting Hashirama's foot an odd angle. Tears formed at his eyes in both happiness and pain.

"This reminds me of the good old days!" He laughed as he continued slamming his fist on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" The two shouted as they continued to cause pain to their friend. The crowd's sweat dropped.

"Are they really our leaders?" Asked a Uchiha.

"Guess so." Answered a Utara. After that wonderful day, they created the village of their dreams. Madara and Kimiko met Hashirama's wife Mito. As revenge, they repeatedly teased Hashirama about having a wife, and being able to lose 'it'. Kimiko and Mito got along well as best friends, they both had one thing in common, making fun of Hashirama. Many years passed as they built the village of their dreams. Hashirama and Madara were walking to examine the ninja academy, where they promised to meet Kimiko.

"Isn't it great, the academy of our dreams." Hashirama said as they saw the sign.

"You mean YOUR dream." Madara corrected. They saw a little boy running, but fell on the ground. Madara went and helped him up, but was only rewarded with a crying face. A sweat dropped from his face as Hashirama laughed.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice asked as a gentle hand landed on the boys shoulder. The crying boy looked back to see the face of a goddess. A gentle smile played on the woman's mouth, as she was kneeling to be eye to eye with the boy. Hearts formed in his eyes as he nodded.

"Aw, you're so cute." Kimiko sang as she hugged the boy. The boy's face was buried in Kimiko's chest. The boy was giggling a bit with the hearts still in his eyes. Hashirama had to step in and refrain Madara from killing the poor boy. Kimiko released him from the hug, the boy bowed a thank you before running off. When the boy was out of sight, Madara was allowed to yell now.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RUNT!" Madara vowed. Kimiko bonked Madara's head.

"Don't be an idiot, he's just a little kid. Besides, why would you get jealous over that?" Kimiko asked.

A blush crept on Madara's face, "C-cause. H-he-"

"He's jealous because truthfully Madara likes-" Hashirama was about to say before Madara punched him good ten feet. He went flying before he landed on the ground with a purple bruise on his cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Madara yelled with a red face.

Madara was rewarded with a punch for his behavior, by Kimiko. "STOP BEING A WEIRDO!" She punched him, he flew until he landed right next to his friend in a puff of dirt.

"Oy. When are you going to tell her?" Hashirama asked his friend while rubbing his cheek.

"Later, so don't say anything. Or else I'll kill you where you stand." Madara replied while also rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah yeah." Hashirama replied while helping Madara up. Kimiko stomped over.

"What's the matter with you guys? But first, I have some news to share with you." Kimiko said.

"Let's talk up on the cliff." Hashirama pointed.

After a walk, the three were standing, watching the village from up high. "You know, we need to name our village. Ideas?" Hashirama asked.

"I got nothing." Kimiko answered.

"Hmm..." Madara plucked a stray leaf from his hair, the leaf had a hole in it, "How about, the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" He suggested.

Hashirama sulked, "It's too simple...Not imaginative." A sweat dropped from Kimiko's face.

"You still have that habit of getting depressed easily, fix that!" Madara shouted.

"Who's going to be the leader?" Kimiko asked. That snapped Hashirama out of his sulking corner.

"I got it, it'll be Madara. We can call him the Hokage! (Fire Shadow)." Hashirama excitedly suggested.

"Yeah! And we'll have his ugly face carved into this cliff!" Kimiko added.

"What?! HEY!" He yelled angrily, "I'M NOT UGLY! AND HOW IS HOKAGE DIFFERENT FROM 'THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES?!" He demanded. Unfortunately, no one listened.

"It's Madara, because he'll be the one that'll protect the people. And that ugly face, unfortunately, will be watching over the village." Kimiko smiled.

Hashirama laughed, "Yeah, if only he were here now."

"I'M RIGHT HERE! LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T AGREE!" He cried.

"Let's go have some ramen. Kimiko." Hashirama held out his arm.

"Sure," She linked arms, "What are you going to order?"

"Hm. I was thinking about having some chicken ramen." Hashirama deeply thought. Another vein popped on Madara's head as he yelled at his two friends ignoring him.

"By the way, Kimiko, what's your big news?" Hashirama asked as the three were slurping on ramen.

"Oh..." Kimiko's eyes dropped, "I have to choose a husband by the end of the week, or else the elders of my clan will choose for me."

Madara started choking on his noodles, while Hashirama and Kimiko ignored his gestures of pain, "Really? Who knows, maybe your destined one is close than you think." Hashirama winked, trying to hint her.

"Hashirama, I'm flattered, but you're already married." An imaginary boulder fell on Hashirama.

"Nooooo." Hashirama sighed, "Alright, I'll wait until he confesses, besides your too dense to understand the hints I've been dropping you." Madara was now starting to slam his fists on the table, gaining the attention of everyone, but his friends.

A question mark appeared over her head, "What hints?" Hashirama sweat dropped.

"Exactly what I mean..." He muttered. Madara was now rolling on the ground, coughing and hacking like mad.

"Oh well." Kimiko placed some money on the counter, "By the way, how's the Wishing Flower Festival coming along?" She asked as the two left the shop, and a choking Madara on the floor.

"Oh, it's going really well." The two kept talking. Leaving a blue faced Uchiha, rolling on the floor.

Later That Night:

"Madara, you need to ask her to be your date." Hashirama ordered as the two sat on the porch. Mito was also present but guarding the door, making sure Kimiko was still in the bathroom.

"I know, just give me time." The Uchiha said.

"No. If you don't ask her soon, others will ask. Who knows, maybe she'll say yes to one of them," Horror was written on Madara's face, "I know that the Hyuga clan leader has had his eyes on her for a while now." A vein popped on Madara's forehead.

"I'll kill him and all the men that approach Kimiko." Madara warned as a death aura surrounded him.

"Don't be an idiot." Mito replied.

An idea popped on his face, "I got it!"

"What's this about?" Asked a curious Kimiko. She was seated in Hashirama's kitchen, three cards were present in front of her, both face down.

"Alright, I'll go through this slowly," Hashirama flipped the farthest right one, it showed a king of hearts, "This is Madara." He flipped the middle card, it showed an ace of hearts, "This is the symbol of love," he flipped the last card showing a queen of hearts, "This is you. Madara 3 Kimiko. Do you get it?" Hashirama asked hopefully.  
"This was his plan?" Madara whispered to Mito as they peered from behind a corner. Smoke was emmiting from Kimiko's head as her brain burned in concentration.

"Um...Madara 3 Kimiko. That means..." The smoke stopped emitting from her head as she looked up. A hopeful look grew on everyone's face, "I don't know." They all did a perfect anime fall.

"You've got to be kidding." Madara's eye twitched. "That's it!" He erupted from his corner, Hashirama pressed himself to the wall as Madara overthrew the table. "Listen woman! How can you not understand something that simple! You've been called a genius! I'll tell you what it means. I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT!" He panted. Hashirama and Mito took this time to exit the room. Leaving a dumbfounded seated Kimiko, and a heavily breathing Madara.

She held up one finger, taking a moment to process the information, "Alright, but first." She punches Madara through the wall, outside. "This is for disrespecting others property!" She then kicked Madara in the stomach, "This, is for not having the guts to say it in the beginning!" Then she grabbed Madara's head and looked him in the eye. Madara's eye were wide with fear, before he closed his eyes. Ready to take the punishment. But strangely, he didn't feel pain, only a fuzzy warm feeling. He cracked open an eye and saw Kimiko, kissing him. He did nothing for a second before caressing Kimiko's cheek, delightedly kissing back. Hashirama and Kimiko were looking from the whole, smiling and sighing. When the two pulled back, blushes appeared on their faces. They snapped out of their trace when they heard their Senju friend singing.

"Madara and Kimiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Hashirama was about to finish but shut up when he saw the death glares. Made by, Madara, Kimiko, and his wife. His wife dragged him out of the room so that the new couple could have some private time outside. They looked at each, then kissed again.

The Day Of The Wishing Flower Festival:

Madara and Kimiko were walking through the streets, firecrackers snapped through the air. Booths were open, filled with toys and food. Right now, Madara was attempting to win Kimiko a phoenix plushie. But was failing miserably, the game was an ordinary game of bottle ring toss.

Madara threw the last hoop...and it landed on the ground, just like the other two. Kimiko had to step in to stop Madara from burning the game down. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS THING!" Kimiko hugged Madara from behind, digging her feet into the ground to stop him.

"JUST LET IT GO YA IDIOT!" She yelled.

"NO WAY! I'M GOING TO WIN YOU THAT DAMN TOY! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!" Madara screamed as he squirmed from Kimiko's hold, and bought another set of hoops. A crowd gathered to watch, some were brave enough to place bets. Madara throws, he gets one in. Another, and...the last one falls. You can see the anger burning off his face, he then threatens the game keeper, who hastily handed the twitching Kimiko the phoenix. The two were walking through the streets, Madara clutched his head. The bump on his head that he received from Kimiko for his idiocy. They walked over to the top of the cliff, the best view where they could light their flower. You see, the Nara and Senju clan discovered a new species of flowers, where if you lit the stem on fire, they would float in the air, glowing. And to celebrate the end of the war, they invented the Wishing Flower Festival. The two sat on top, clutching their flowers, waiting for the signal. Kimiko felt something warm land on her hand, she looked down to see Madara's hand intertwined with hers. She blushed and looked at Madara, who turned away but it couldn't conceal his blush. Kimiko giggled. Then there was a loud bell chime, signaling the start of the wishing. Madara lit his, made a wish silently, and let it float from his hand. Kimiko clutched hers, looking at it before her face brightened. She quickly lit hers, then let it flat into the sky. Along with all the other wishes.

"What did you wish for?" Madara asked leaning forward. His lips only a few inches away from hers. His warm breath tickled Kimiko's cold skin.

She giggled, "Not telling, or else it wont come true." Kimiko and Madara leaned in closer, and passionately kissed under the stars.

After that, a few days later, everything went wrong. Madara left the village after Hashirama became hokage, taking Kimiko with him. It was war all over again, the Uchiha and Utara were shunned for their masters mistakes. Little did they know, Kimiko was two months pregnant with Madara's child. It happened a week after they left, but right now, it was the final battle. Uchiha Madara vs Senju Hashirama.

"Where's Kimiko?" Hashirama asked, the two looked at each other. Both knowing that only one would make it.

"Don't bother asking. She'll never go with you." Madara glares.

"Madara," Hashirama sighs, "Don't go any further with this, people are already hurt from the war. You're only adding to the pain." But Madara didn't listen, instead he used the kyuubi he captured. Hashirama merely sighed.

In A Hidden Safe House:

Kimiko was humming and rubbing her tummy, her unborn baby girl was going to be called Sayuri(Small Lily), she was reading a book while sitting at the kitchen table. Outside, Konoha ninjas were sent by the elders to eliminate Kimiko, the hokage was unaware of this order. Inside, Kimiko saw the shadow of a ninja from the moonlight shining through the window, she could hear swords unsheathing. Kimiko silently grabbed a kunai and activated her rosuri, seeing that she was pregnant, she was weaker than before. She hoped that Madara returned soon.

After the battle, Madara was trudging toward the house. Hashirama's DNA stored safely in his pocket. His hastily bandaged chest had guaze sticking through random places, blood was soaking through. When he pushed past a few bushes, he saw the small house he made for Kimiko to reside in and live safely with the baby. Madara was about to step out form the forest when he heard a scream, the scream was his name. His eyes widen as he burst through the door, there he saw five konoha ANBU stood over his love, with a bloody sword hanging over Kimiko's stomach wound. He screamed in rage as he brought out his sharingan, he ran forward to kill the assassins.

After the assassins were killed, he was holding Kimiko close to his chest, crying her name. "Madara?" A strained voice spoke through the night. Madara looked at his lover.

"It's me. Look, stay with me, I'll find a doctor then-" Madara was about to finish. False hope in his voice.

"I lost her," Tears rolled down her eyes, "I deserve to die. I lost her." Madara hugged Kimiko's head closer to his blood soaked chest.

"No, you don't deserve to die. Please stay with me." Madara pleaded. But he already felt Kimiko's life draining from her body. Her face paled and her skin was cold.

"Goodbye, Madara. I love you." She gave one last smile before her form slumped into his arms.

More tears rolled down from Madara's eyes, "No, please wake up." Madara slightly shook Kimiko, "Please, please, please. Don't leave me." He begged as he repeatedly called Kimiko's name through the night.

The next day, Madara found a suitable grave spot, a crystal cave, with a small river flowing past. He jumped to the other side, holding his cleaned wife bridal style. His expression was blank as he buried his wife, the crystals acting as a grave stone. He stood there for what seemed like hours, before leaving his love's grave spot. After that day, his anger for the Five Nations grew, he vowed revenge. Konoha would fall first, then the others would follow.

_Kimiko's wish: I wish, in the future, a Uchiha and Utara will fall in love, and bring the two clans together. Bringing peace._


End file.
